Peddie's Prom Predicament
by hbhs12
Summary: Does Patricia always listen to Joy? Will Eddie and Patricia take it too far at Prom? What happens when Patricia finds out she's pregnant and what other drama unfolds because of this? Cover Photo Credit: Fotolia, . Stethoscope on pregnant belly. N.d. Photograph. Microsoft Office )Web. 5 Jul 2013.
1. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**This is my first story I've written about anything and shared, so hopefully it's not too bad! Please read and review if you feel like it!**

Chapter 1:

Patricia's POV

(September)

And there it was, the little pink plus sign. _Pregnant_. I thought. _How did this happen._

* * *

_* * * Flashback * * *_

Joy's POV

Why had I agreed to watch this movie with Eddie and Patricia? Especially with Jerome already having gone to bed.

"Shut up!" I screeched again. "I, unlike the two of you, want to see what happens at the end!"

Not even a glance.

"Ugh" I groaned as I rolled my eyes and started taking the snacks to the kitchen as the credits rolled. I was hoping for help, but instead Eddie pulled Patricia into a kiss…_Eww_ I wanted to say.

"Patricia, I want to give you this…and I want you to wear it to prom with me next weekend," Eddie said as he handed her a little red box.

"Yes of course!" Patricia exclaimed, opening the box to reveal a small diamond pendant. "I love it! Thank you!" she smiled. _Very simple and Patricia, _I thought,_ simple but still pretty and not too girly._

_Ok, fine Eddie that was sweet. At least compared to my invitation from Jerome, "Hey Joy, so since were dating, we're going to prom together, right?" Wow that was so *not* cute, coming from __the__ Mr. Romantic._ I grimaced at the thought.

As I continued shuffling around the kitchen, I heard Eddie start to say something else…

"Well Yacker, you know we've been dating for about a year and a half total and even when we broke up, it was never really over…"

"Yeah, of course I know Weasel face…so what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Ok, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it…Patricia I want you to be my…my first time." His voice dropped off.

I whirled around trying not to vomit. _Did they not know I was here?! Hello?!_

A confused Patricia tried to smile, "Eddie what are you talking about?"

"Patricia, c'mon…"

"Eddie she doesn't get it." I interrupted.

"Whoa hi Joy, how long have you…" he muttered as his eyes widened and his hands flew off of Patricia. He was interrupted by Victor's speech.

"It's ten o'clock…" Victor yelled.

"We know Victor, you want to hear a pin drop." Eddie mocked with an edge to his voice. "Good night Yacker." He said kissing Patricia, even with Victor's disgusted face watching.

"To your rooms!" Victor shrieked.

"And Patricia just think about what I said, oh and can you help me with my English paper tomorrow?" Eddie shouted to Patricia as she and I jogged up the stairs.

Patricia's POV

As we reached the door of our room, I grabbed Joy's arm. "Joy, why were you eavesdropping on Eddie and I?!" I growled.

"Patricia, are you serious?! You invited me to watch a movie with you guys!" She retorted.

"Oh right…ok, so how much did you hear?" I asked. _Even Joy wasn't getting an apology, besides, she could have left. _

"Well all of it, I have to say, Eddie gets props for the necklace and how he asked you to prom, but I was still disgusted." She smiled.

"I know right?!" I blushed. _Man I was getting soft, it's his fault._ "And wait, how did you know?"

"Know what? Oh right…Patricia, you're my best friend, I can tell when you don't get something." She said.

"So…?" I pleaded looking concerned.

"Oh Patricia, you really have no clue, do you? I always forget that I'm the one who knows the dating rules" She winced. "I still think this is something you need to talk to Eddie about."

"Please, Joy. Just go on and tell me already!" I begged.

"Patricia…Eddie wants you guys, to well you know…do stuff…"

I stared back at her blankly.

"Umm, he wants to fool around with him?" she tried.

"Still lost here. I mean like what? We do lots of stuff together, I mean he wants to fool around, so what, he wants us to pull pranks on Jerome and Alfie now?" I questioned.

"My god, Patricia, you really are naïve… He wants to get laid!" she blurted out. "Patricia, he wants you to be 'the first person' he has sex with." she air quoted with her fingers as her voice softened.

My stomach dropped, "No way! Eddie is not like that, Joy!" I shrieked, as I stood there dumbfounded, my mind starting to race, "and what was that with the sarcasm?" I snarled about ten seconds later.

"I just don't know if he's being completely honest with you Patricia, he used to be well you know…a womanizer. He might have done things in the past he hasn't told you about. And YES HE IS 'like that'! He's a teenage boy with wandering eyes and he has certainly been smitten with you for as long as I can remember," she exclaimed as she opened our door to our room.

"Oh please Joy." I snapped. Then I finished getting ready for bed, secretly thinking_ is she right? Was he more experienced than he says? Was I ready to take our relationship that far?"_

"Just be careful, ok, Trish?" Joy whispered before as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Prom Night

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed and everything, I'm so glad you guys like it! I'm on summer break, so my writing will be at the mercy of my other plans! I pretty much have the story planned out in my mind I think, so I'll try to update when I can! Oh also, just a heads up that this chapter (2) and possibly part of the next is still in flashback mode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Chapter 2

_* * * Flashback * * *_

Patricia's POV

Joy and I were running late for class again the morning after she Eddie and I watched that movie.

"Patricia, Joy, one more tardy and I'm required to give you a detention!" Ms. Valentine said sternly.

"Sorry!" We apologized. Eddie just cackled as I sat down beside him. "What Slimeball?!" I tried not to laugh.

"Aww, you know you can't really be mad at me Yacker!" he taunted, his smirk sending a tingle down my spine.

"Miller, Williamson, do you have something you'd like to share?" we shook our heads. "Good, now I am teaching, so please keep quiet."

I couldn't listen during class; I was too distracted by trying to ignore Eddie's staring and *not so* smooth turn aways when I caught him gawking. _Oh my God. Joy was right. _I shot Joy a puzzled glance just as the bell rang.

"Just talk to him." She whispered, as she and Jerome brushed past me out the door.

_Ok Patricia, she's right…_ "Eddie, I think we need to talk about something" I started.

"Yeah, I know" he agreed. "Have you thought about what I said last night at all?"

"Yeah I think I can help you," I said, thinking he meant his English paper. "But Eddie…"

"Really Yacker? I thought you would need more convincing for something like that," he declared.

"What? Why?...No Eddie, we need to talk about before you came here. I need to ask you something." I uttered.

"Yeah anything!" he said slightly confused.

"Eddie, did you ever, well…" The bell interrupted me.

"We'll talk at lunch okay?" he offered and I nodded as we both took our seats in Biology.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I grabbed Patricia's hand as we walked out of Biology. "I think I know what you were going to ask me…I wouldn't lie to you Yacker, I've always put on the bad boy act, but I've never dated a girl for this long or felt this way about anyone, the way I feel about you." I rambled, but honestly.

"Oh and how exactly do you feel about me?" she teased.

I didn't know what to say, so I just pulled her into a kiss, I didn't care that we were at school or that everyone was watching.

* * *

Three days later

Eddie's POV

All of the girls looked beautiful in their dresses for prom, but I couldn't stop smiling at Patricia. The gunmetal gray of her dress complimented her green eyes and the mermaid style, I think she called it, hugged her hips, while the sparkles beside the v in the front and in the flower shape just above the flare starting at her thigh even matched the necklace I gave her and the few sparkles laced in her auburn curls pulled into a loose bun. When she seemingly floated over to me, smiling too, my heart raced and I knew I was right, tonight was the night.

Patricia's POV

I couldn't help but be excited as Eddie and I strolled over to school hand in hand, going to prom. "I really love you." I told Eddie.

"I love you too" he replied. I could tell he seemed nervous though.

I tried to calm him; "I can tell tonight is going to be really special. I looked over at his handsome face, biting my lip.

"Yeah, I hope so," he grinned back.

"Oh Edison, Patricia, you look wonderful!" Mr. Sweet chirped.

"Thanks!" we smiled in unison.

"Oh and I would suggest going to get your picture before there are too many people waiting," he hinted.

After getting our cheesy prom picture together, Eddie and I went into the dance, heading straight for the dance floor. After about an hour and a half, Eddie offered to go get punch, I was starting to wonder where he'd gone after ten minutes though.

"Willow, Joy have you seen Eddie?" I asked.

"Uhh yeah, he told Jerome and Alfie to go with him somewhere." Joy said.

"Yeah, I think he's planning something romantic!" Willow gushed, consequently being smacked by Joy.

"Oh, I guess I'll just go look for him, then." I stated, turning and heading through the door.

Alfie and Jerome rushed past me. "Hey, Joy and Willow said Eddie was with you guys!" I yelled.

"Eddie who?" Jerome said quickly, taking off in the opposite direction.

Just then, I saw a sign on the wall that said Patricia with an arrow pointing down the hall. I followed it only to find another and another, until I ended up in front of the lounge and theater classroom._ It's where we first met_, I thought, pushing through the doorway.

It was beautiful; the room had been completely transformed, it was candlelit with flowers in vases and flower petals on the ground and soft music played.

"May I have this dance, miss?" Eddie greeted me as I reached his make-shift dance floor between the chairs and couch.

"Eddie, this is so lovely, but how did you…are we allowed to…" I stuttered.

"Trust me, I think Alfie and Jerome can manage to stall." He joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," I chuckled.

"Patricia, have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked shyly.

"Well tonight, I have my dress and everyone helped with my hair and…" I rambled.

"No…always" he flirted, looking into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, so I just leaned into a perfect kiss with him. His lips lingered on mine and the kiss didn't stop as he put his arms around me and I put my hands through his hair. We sort of fused together, melting onto the couch.

"Are you ready for this?" he waited. _I don't know. _I contemplated before shaking my head and somehow, instinctively started unbuttoning Eddie's shirt.


	3. Something's Fishy

**Dun dun dun…so what happens now? Just kidding, but I guess you'll find out if you read! Again, thanks for all the support guys! I'm glad people enjoy my story! Also, last flashback chapter, I promise! Sorry if it's confusing, I just wanted to get caught up to the beginning, not loving the very end of the chapter, but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

_* * * Flashback * * *_

Patricia's POV

I was jolted awake, the morning after Prom by the sound of whistling in the hall. _Who was at school on a Sunday?_ I wondered. Frantically, I looked down at myself and around the theater room, making sure both Eddie and I were fully clothed and seeing that the only remains of our romantic escapade last evening were back in the bags Eddie must have brought them in. _How sweet, he even stayed awake to clean everything up._

My rational thoughts soon caught up to me. "Eddie, we need to get out of here and back to the house," I told him groggily, gently shaking him awake.

"What?...Yacker?...oh, good morning," croaked.

"Morning" I replied, while wondering _what on Earth were we thinking. _"Eddie, last night…"

"Was incredible?" he filled in his own blank.

"Well…yeah…" I admitted, blushing, "But Eddie I was so caught up in the moment…were we even… careful?"

"Yeah, well I was anyway," he soothed, pulling a particular little wrapper out of his pocket. "Yacker, I think we're fine. But just on a side note, you still fascinate me, all the time and I hope I keep you on your toes too." I nodded and leaned in to kiss him,

I pulled away smiling, "Of course, but we really should get back to Anubis," I urged, picking up one bag.

* * *

_Phew! Everyone was still asleep_. I sighed, tiptoeing towards my stuff.

"Well…dish!" I heard Mara exclaim. I whipped around, only to come face to face with all of the Anubis girls. _Wrong. I guess the pillows in your beds, actually fooled me._ I sighed.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know.

"Oh Patricia! Don't play dumb! So where did you disappear to last night? Why didn't you come back until morning?" Joy begged.

"It was nothing, Eddie set up a really romantic private prom for us, and we fell asleep talking, late last night" I lied, seeing Joy eye me skeptically.

"How romantic!" Willow chimed. "Now let's go have some of that fabulous breakfast I can smell Trudy making!"

* * *

(Three months later)

_Had I, Patricia Williamson just cried as Piper and I went to our separate flights at the airport? _I shrugged as I entered Anubis House, ready to start my first semester as a senior.

"Hello?" I called.

"Patricia! You're the first one here!" Trudy explained, cheerfully, then hugged me. "Oh lovely, it's so good to see you, you're looking so beautiful and grown up. All right, let me get your bags, please go eat some food!"

_Perfect! I was starving, as usual._

* * *

"Patricia, not to be weird, but you look exceptionally pretty today, almost glowing even!" Joy complimented as we both unpacked some of our stuff.

"Well thanks Joy, you look really nice too." I offered. It really was so great talking to Joy, here, and being able to know I would get to see everyone, especially Eddie, in person today. I had skyped a lot with everyone, everyday with Eddie and Joy of course, but it's just not the same.

"Hi Trudy!" I heard Alfie yell downstairs. "I've missed you, but I need some of your famous chocolate chip cookies!"

"Kitchen Alfie." She told him, down hearted that he wasn't really concerned about her.

"Trudy, someone's already eaten 6!" Alfie panicked. _Oops,_ I cringed.

* * *

The next morning, I warned Joy again that I really wasn't feeling well as we headed toward the kitchen.

"Maybe you're just nervous about the first day of senior year?" she insisted. But I knew I hadn't felt this way before.

As we walked into the kitchen, all the smells made my stomach churn. _Uh-oh_. I lurched back towards the door, just as last night's dinner made reappearance, right onto Eddie's feet.

I couldn't even apologize as I bolted to the girls' bathroom, trying not to cover the house in vomit. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard Jerome snicker, "That gives your Yacker nickname a whole new meaning doesn't it, Miller?"

Joy's POV

_Something is very wrong._

"Joy, be a dear and go get some saltine crackers, a ginger ale and a bucket for poor Patricia. And Eddie, go get changed okay hon?" Trudy requested. "Everyone else off to school."

I wracked my brain as I went to the room I now shared with Mara and Patricia. _Glowing, eating a lot, the mood swings she mentioned, vomiting in the morning and at certain smells…No…_

I went to Patricia's calendar by her bed. I looked for the little black stars, she marked her period with; none since may. _Prom._

"Would you mind telling me what really happened on Prom night?" I shouted at my now haggard looking best friend and waving her calendar in front of her face. _How could she keep something like this from me?_

"Joy…I don't…" she tried to explain.

"Save it, Patricia…I already know…I just want to know why my best friend wouldn't tell me she's…she's…pregnant." I said, my voice starting loud and decrescendoing.

"What?" she asked timidly. Her face paled as she looked at the calendar and her mind began connecting the dots. I realized then that she really hadn't known; for the first time in my life, well maybe besides Senet playing with Sibuna, I saw fear in Patricia's green eyes.

"Patricia…I…" I started.

"What am I supposed to do?" She interrupted, falling into a heap on the floor.

"It's going to be okay." I said soothingly as I sat down next to her, rubbing her back and letting her cry on my shoulder. "I'm not sure how yet, but it will."

When Trudy came in, I just told her I had it under control, but that Eddie, Patricia, and I weren't headed for school today.

_* * * Present * * *_

Patricia's POV

"Patricia, it's been more than three minutes, we just need to know for sure." My memories flooded away, in the local drugstore's bathroom, as Joy interrupted, knocking and shouting at the single person restroom's door.

"Well you were right, it's positive…I'm pregnant," I managed.


	4. The Appointment

**So is it really true? What will Patricia and Eddie do now?**

**Anyway, I'm really having fun writing, so I'm hoping you guys still like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie's POV

Patricia emerged from the bathroom shakily, holding up the pregnancy test for Joy and I to see. "Wow…Patricia, what are we supposed to do now?" my thoughts tumbled out before I could stop them.

"Gee I don't know Slimeball! This hasn't exactly happened to me before." She grouched.

"Patricia!…" Joy scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Patricia cried.

I wrapped her in my arms and I kissed her forehead before it fell gently onto my shoulder. "I know, it's ok. I'm pretty scared too," I whispered. "I'm so sorry Patricia, I'm so stupid, this is all my fault…"

"No Eddie, stop. I deserve to be blamed too. We're in this together." She countered.

"But I rushed things…I…I pressured you…" I muttered.

"But I didn't say no." she said firmly, holding onto my arms and looking into my eyes. "I think we need to keep the baby," she added. "I don't feel right terminating the pregnancy and we can't give someone else a baby that might be a future Osirian; when they ask questions do we just say, 'Oh yeah, I think we might know why the kid acts weird, it's just this ancient Egyptian protector like It's dad'? Plus, he or she is ours."

"In a weird way, I think I know you're right," I confessed.

"So what now?" Patricia asked.

"I say we call Trudy, she might be able to help somehow" Joy suggested.

* * *

Patricia, Joy and I sat in the waiting room of Dr. Harrison's office, with about fifteen other women, many overtly pregnant; _at least I'm not the only guy_, I shuttered looking at the few other men with their girlfriends and wives. I was instantly put at ease as I watched Patricia talk to Joy.

Although Trudy was rightly shocked when we told her and had agreed to find us an appointment with an OB/GYN today, she had said, if this could happen to anyone, it was good that it was us because she could see how much we loved each other. _She couldn't have been more right_. Well at least that's how I felt, I really believe Patricia thought so too. I just know that she is the most important person in my life, _she's the most special, and beautiful, and witty girl I've ever met…I'm so lucky she's mine_. My mind wandered. _And now, there's going to be this little baby that's a part of both of us…Patricia's THE one and I know I need to spend the rest of my life with her; I need us to be a family with our baby_.

I also know, that there's someone I need to talk to…_Mom_. We agreed not to tell our families about anything until tomorrow, but I need her advice right now, and as much as she loves Patricia, I think she'll really be able to support us at the dinner we've arranged for the big announcement.

"Babe, I'll be right back," I told Patricia, as I headed outside to call my mom.

"Ok, just hurry," she pleaded, and I would, I knew she needed me right now, just like I needed her.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harrison," the dark-haired, middle-aged doctor greeted us. "You must be Eddie and Patricia…I've heard you've had quite a day already."

_You could say that again_. "Yeah it's been a little rough," I replied, reaching over to grab Patricia's hand.

"Understandable, now I know it's all pretty sudden but have you thought about what your going to do after the baby comes?" she asked.

"Yes," Patricia and I responded in unison. "We're going to raise the baby," I added. _That's kind of scary to say._ I felt Patricia gently squeeze and release my hand.

Dr. Harrison went through all sorts of pamphlets with us, and gave us several resources to help through the rest of the pregnancy and with getting prepared. She also made it clear that we could call her anytime with questions and concerns. I felt reassured already.

"I'm going to let the nurse come in and run the check up now, ok?" She said, getting up and giving each of us a hug. "See you soon!"

* * *

Patricia's POV

"So dear, Dr. Harrison tells me your about 11 weeks along now, well counting from the beginning of your last period," the nurse chatted.

"Uhh yeah that sounds right." I responded. I was so glad to have Eddie right here with me.

"Now since you're pretty far along, we should be able to tell you the sex of the baby today, would you like to know?" she asked excitedly.

I looked at Eddie for an indication. "Yes, please," we agreed.

"Ok, this will be cold, Patricia, it helps us see inside you though" the nurse warned, as she put gel onto the tiny bump I had just noticed my stomach had grown into. "Listen dad, you can hear their heart beats!" she mentioned, smiling at Eddie.

"Oh Patricia's too?" he inquired.

"No, look, they're twins…a boy and a girl," she pointed at the monitor. "Congratulations!"

My eyes started to well up, maybe a little because I was majorly freaking out, but it was so magical to hear and see mine and Eddie's little miracles, that I was too taken aback to be afraid. Even Eddie was speechless and got up to sit right next to me on the examination table, smiling at the monitor.


	5. An Eventful Family Dinner

**Thanks so much guys, I can't believe what great readers you are! I so appreciate all of the support, but I'll try to take into account some criticism if you have it too! Also, I think I might try Peddie twin naming polls a little later on (no suggestions yet though please, I have a sort of theme I'll want to follow)! Just a warning, I might not be able to write/update for a few days, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapterJ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I waited in the common room by the kitchen early in the morning because Eddie's mom was so excited to see us, that she found a flight that would get her here this morning before school. Meanwhile, I choked down Trudy's newfound homemade remedy for my morning sickness; as hard as it was to drink, I think it was helping.

"Good morning! Is anyone here?" I heard Eddie's mom yell from the entrance hall.

"Mom!" Eddie jumped up to see her, with me following behind.

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" She embraced him; it was scary how alike they were.

"And Patricia, I know the circumstances aren't the best, but I know how much Eddie loves you and I will be here to support you guys all the way. Plus it's good just to see you again." She hugged me too. I realized he had told her, even after we promised not to until tonight. I glared at him over her shoulder. "Ooh sorry…don't be mad at him, I knew something was wrong when I talked to him yesterday, I forced him to tell me!" I couldn't help but just get over it and roll my eyes, chuckling.

"Ms. Miller!" Trudy approached cheerfully. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Let me take you to your room!"

"Yeah, we can just eat and head over to school early today, right babe?" Eddie asked me.

"Sure," I said grabbing his hand.

"Ok, but mom, I'll see you right after school right? For that thing we're going to do…" he hinted. I just furrowed my eyebrows at him, obviously confused.

She nodded, sauntering up the stairs behind Trudy, "Absolutely sweetheart!…now Trudy, I'm sure Eddie told you, I have all of my furniture and all of my clothes coming later"

_Furniture? ALL her clothes? I thought she was staying for the weekend?_

"All right, let's go, then," Eddie pulled me towards the kitchen.

* * *

I had been trying to figure out what Eddie and his mom had done after school today, all day; I was practically going crazy. I also felt bad because I had made him, his mom, and I late to dinner with his dad and my family, trying to find something nice to wear that didn't make me look and feel like a cow.

Eddie could see my worry and he grabbed my hand as we walked through the restaurant's double doors. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

_How am I supposed to tell them_?, I contemplated, when I saw Mr. Sweet, my mum and dad, and stupid, perfect Piper. "Hi," I waved.

I tried to keep up with all the small talk at dinner, but really had trouble articulating thoughts when someone asked me a question directly. I was mainly trying to ignore Piper's chipper attitude and sophisticated responses. Eddie helped, nudging me when I made faces.

"Ok, so obviously something is going on if all of us are here, would someone care to tell us?" my mum redirected.

"Yeah…I…I…I'm…" I stammered, feeling Eddie's hand on my shoulder.

"Well Patricia, it's not like you're pregnant or something…" she tried to joke, causing Mr. Sweet, my dad and Piper to practically choke on their food.

Everyone turned to look at me, and all I could do was sit there with my mouth hanging open.

"Patricia…you're not…" mum uttered.

"We're having twins, Mrs. Williamson, well everyone," Eddie answered for me. "And…" he said getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. "I want to ask Patricia if she would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The entire restaurant had turned around to stare, eagerly awaiting my response. "Whoa, hold it buddy…you've just knocked up my sister and now…" Piper shrieked, as the only one not stunned at the table.

I could only look into Eddie's earnest brown eyes, "Yes…yes." I smiled and kissed him, even shocking myself. The other customers clapped and offered cheers of congratulations.

Eddie's mom grinned at us and I saw her eyes welling up, while the other adults were still dumbfounded; Piper interrupted the moment, saying, "This is ridiculous! Mum! Dad! Tell them…"

"Piper…calm down," my dad reasoned. "As much as I appreciate your input, this really is up to Eddie and Patricia…and considering the circumstances…"

"Really dad?" I asked him.

"Patricia, obviously there were some mistakes made here, but it is glaringly clear that you two are in love," mum added, focusing on me. "I think I can also speak for everyone at this table, even Piper, in saying that we will be here to support you though, because it's going to be hard."

"Now might be a good time for me to tell you too, Patricia, I'm going to be staying at Anubis house for the rest of the year. I will be able to help with anything you guys would need, like driving you to appointments, maybe finding you some groups or classes." Eddie's mom informed me.

_Wow. _I started crying grateful tears before saying "Thank you. I am so lucky to have each of you sitting around me here." _Well that went better than expected._ "I have this idea though…"

* * *

"Ready pumpkin?" my dad offered as we stood at the back of the church. _How had Eddie known I would say yes?_ I was amazed at the fact that somehow he and his mom had made all of these plans without me, but all of it was so perfect. The most important people in our lives were able to be witnesses to our wedding, with Eddie in his black tux with a matching bowtie, and I in my simple white satin empire waist gown belted by a black ribbon that Eddie's mom had chosen perfectly.

I finally nodded yes to my dad and the music began as I started down the aisle focused on Eddie, with my arm linked to my dad's.

* * *

"Joy!" I tried to wake her gently.

"Patricia, hey! How did it go?" she inquired groggily. I let my ring sparkle in the faint light in front of her face. "Oh my god you're engaged?!" she shot up out of bed.

"Married actually," I corrected as her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Congratulations!" she quickly hugged me and lifted my hand to admire my ring. "He did well, huh?"

"Yeah, exceptionally well" I giggled. "I just wish you could've been there with me too, it just had to be tonight because it's so hard to have my whole family together."

"It's okay," she reassured me. "I wish I…I mean I guess all of us could have been there." I nodded, knowing she meant everyone in Anubis and thought the same thing.


	6. Detective Amber

**Ok, finally updating, sorry it took so long! Also, sorry if the last chapter was all over the place and if you felt like the wedding was rushed, I just thought that even though Patricia would miss having her friends at the wedding, she really needed her family, Piper in particular, and they knew it would be really hard to get everyone together again soon. Plus, I thought it gave Eddie another chance to be the supportive Prince Charming with all the surprises and being one step ahead of Patricia's thinking, planning wise. But, sorry, totally not trying to dispute because I so appreciate the honesty! I just wanted to explain my thoughts too! So, I hope I didn't deter too many people with my crazy ideas! Again, thanks so much for reading and being interested everyone, you're amazing readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Patricia's POV

It had been so hard hiding everything from all of my friends, _I can't believe it's been almost two months since Eddie and I first found out about the twins and then got married_. Especially with Nina and Amber back this year, both Eddie and I have had to put our feet in our mouths a few times around the Sibuna gang; I just wasn't ready for everyone at school to know yet. I slipped my wedding ring onto a plain gold chain and tucked it behind the top of my buttoned uniform shirt.

_Well, this is as good as it's gonna get._ I thought pulling my ever-smaller red blazer over my growing stomach. I wasn't used to being the last person to breakfast, but what could I do, it happened a lot now that I had to work on hiding my baby bump every morning.

"Patricia dear you've really popped now haven't you…" Trudy exclaimed then stopped, as I took my food to the table, having realized that she'd said that aloud.

I froze with my eyes widened, looking first at her, then to Eddie and Joy for help.

"Umm yeah she popped her shirt collar like I suggested," Joy covered, dragging me upstairs. "I don't like this look, let's see if we can figure something else out…"

* * *

"It doesn't matter Joy! Stop messing with it, nothing will fit me right now," I fussed. _Ugh, I really had forgotten how hideous these dresses were_, I grimaced looking down at the other school uniform option I wore under my blazer.

"Patricia…" Mr. Sweet approached in the hall. "You look…" _Pregnant._ I retorted in my head. "…I like the new look, most of the girls won't wear those uniforms." He decided, patting my shoulder as he continued down the hall. Everyone around snickered. _Great, now I'm the teacher's pet_. I scowled, walking in to first period.

Amber's POV

"Patricia, what do you have on?" I shouted, horrified by what I saw.

"I'm trying out a new look, if you would really like to know, Barbie," she sassed then turned to Eddie chuckling beside her, asking. "And what's so funny to you Slimeball?!"

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Even the goth-inspired Patricia I know would not be caught in that white monstrosity," I remarked, shuddering at the a-line dress that buttoned from the waist up._ It looked like it was meant for a tennis player, and an ugly one at that._

"Amber, please discuss this fashion 'faux pas' after class," Ms. Valentine advised me.

I obediently tried to pay attention to whatever theme she was trying to teach me about in this stupid book, but I could tell something was up with Patricia, so as a Sibuna I felt it my responsibility to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Ms. Valentine, may I please go to the restroom, I'm not feeling well," Patricia requested in the middle of class.

"Oh of course, dear," she said, concerned.

"Umm, I need to go to the restroom too Ms. Valentine!" I tried.

"All right Amber, go ahead." She dismissed me.

I walked in only to hear Patricia vomiting. "Patricia I hope you're ok, I'm worried about you, well all of us are, you've been acting so weird lately." I made my way into the stall and gently tapped her back, trying to be comforting, but also trying not to get anywhere close to germs.

"I'm fine," she said before heaving once more. "It must've just been something I ate." She brushed past me to wash her hands and mouth.

"But then we'd all be sick!" I argued as she ducked out of the bathroom quickly. _Fine, you got away this time, but I'm watching you, _I thought as I crossed my arms, sighed, and sauntered back to class.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Patricia whined to Eddie.

"I'm sorry Yacker, I promised Joy I would get this article done by tonight, I'll come the next time, ok?" he offered.

"Ok, I guess so," she smiled then pecked him on the cheek. "I better go then." She opened the door to Shari's, Eddie's mother's, car and got in. I had hidden in the trunk of after overhearing Patricia say she was coming after she changed clothes and when Shari went to retrieve her purse; I was safe to go alone this time because these two were no Rufus Zeno. _By the way, it was nice having Shari here, she was a lot of fun, plus she had a great sense of style, but really, why was she here?_

"I'm actually looking forward to this Patricia!" Shari declared gleefully.

"I'm not," Patricia snarled. "It's going to be all old people and they're all going to…I don't know, shame me or something!"

_What were they doing? Joining a cult or something?! _I imagined, confusedly.

Shari laughed. "Patricia, Dr. Harrison already told you she asked another girl close to your age to come too. And they're not going to shame you! At least for me, we all bonded over the fact of feeling the same way and it really helps you learn some good things."

"It better!" Patricia snapped.

The car ride went on for about a half an hour and when we arrived, Patricia and Shari had already gotten out by the time I found the stupid latch to open the trunk in the dark. _Ugh, now I'm stuck in here and it's going to get so hot and then my hair will get frizzy and…_I had an idea_. _I saw a light towards the front of the trunk and realized I could push it down to see inside the car.

_Fresh air._ I thought thankfully, but then I wondered where we were, it looked like a hospital…_but why would we be at a hospital? _Then, I spotted Shari and Patricia nearing the door. Patricia had put on a few pounds recently; _maybe because she was eating so much, _I felt bad thinking that,_ but really, someone should tell her that even those sweat pants aren't flattering._

* * *

They were gone for an eternity and I still didn't learn much of anything on the way home. All I heard about was "Oh you were right that was fun!" and "Did you see the one lady! She was huge!".

As we pulled into the driveway, I braced myself, ready to pop the trunk because I was not staying here all night, plus no one could know I was snooping! As Shari put the car in to park Patricia said "I think I'm ready to tell everyone in Anubis."

_Tell us what?! _I tried not to shout aloud.

"After talking to that girl Meredith, I think it reminded me that they're my friends and they're not going to give up on me." She continued.

"I think you're right sweetie," Shari reassured her. "You should probably tell Eddie the plan though."

"Yeah probably, that could go badly." She chuckled as she got out of the car.

I snuck into the house just in time to overhear Eddie say "Ok, let's tell them," and grab Patricia's hand.

Joy and Mara came down the stairs and called "Patricia! Amber! We were wondering what happened to you guys! Where were you?"

"Well not together!" I tried to cover coolly, receiving the Patricia lip curl in return.

"Whatever…c'mon, I need to talk to all of you guys," She told us.

"Everyone Patricia has an announcement!" Mara bellowed, then smiled, "Thank you!" as everyone calmed down.

Patricia nervously started, "Well umm, Eddie and I are married," she said pulling out her necklace to reveal a ring on the chain."

Jerome whistled. "Whoa congrats you guys!" Nina said shocked. "I wasn't expecting that one!"

"Yeah, really." Fabian agreed, patting Eddie on the back.

"You two didn't tell me that part!" Trudy came with wide eyes from the kitchen and hugged them.

"Congrats guys!" Alfie added.

"But that's not really the big news…" Eddie interrupted the celebratory chatter.

"What do you mean?" even Mara asked, alarmed.

"I'm…pregnant…with twins" Patricia managed over all the gasps.

"Patricia, why would you keep something like that from all of us?" KT spoke first, slightly hurt.

"I thought you guys would hate me." Patricia whimpered. "I was scared."

"Patricia we could never hate you, were here for you no matter what," Fabian replied softly. He and Nina both got up to hug her, the rest of the group eventually migrating to a group hug, even Jerome.

"OMG Peddie twins!" I squealed. "Have you thought about names?!"

"Squee!" Willow added excitedly.

"No, we really haven't," Patricia admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok well we haven't talked about it, but I have an idea I think," Eddie looked around at everyone, then directly at Patricia. "Well since my dad's name starts with E and my name starts with E, I thought it could be like a Miller, Sweet father son tradition, I think our son's name should start with an E."

"Oh Eddie, I love it." Patricia smiled, then kissed him. "I think your dad will too, now I guess little girl needs a name too...yes she does" She placed her hands on her rounded stomach talking to it.

"Aww I can't believe your having a boy and a girl!" I gushed.

"Oh yeah, I left that part out didn't I?" Patricia realized.

"So precious! And what if, since the little boy will have an E name, the little girl has a P name so she doesn't feel left out or something!" I proposed.

"Amber, I actually really like that idea!" Patricia complimented. "Eddie, what do you think?"

"It's growing on me. And if that's what you want, I think that will be perfect, Yacker. Maybe her name should start with a Y since Yacker is your name." He joked.

She smacked him playfully and said, "I guess we really should start thinking about actual names now, huh?"

"Ooh I know, what about…" I jumped in.

**Ok, so there's my little theme! E boys names and P girls names! I'm going to try to start a poll of some names I thought of and liked, but if you really hate them all, I'll try to listen to reader ideas too. (PLEASE vote in my polls! I definitely agree with some of the names that have been suggested already and actually chose some of them too! I also chose middle names, so im kind of partial to some of my names and really want people's opinions! If you have an account, i'd so appreciate you going to my page, the polls should show up at the top! Thanks a million:) ) Hope you guys liked the chapter, again, sorry I took so long to update!**


	7. Patricia's Bad Day

**I'm really glad you guys are still reading, it means so much that you like my story! I hope you guys like my name theme too, but I really need help deciding. So since I can't figure out how to help you guys access my name polls, I'll just list the first and middle names I've thought up and like together. For the Peddie girl: Paige Allison, Parker Mackenzie, Payson Gabriella, Paige Caroline, and Peyton Nicole. For the Peddie boy: Evan Mason, Elijah Scott, Elliot Colin, Evan Daniel, Eli Thomas, and Elliot Nicholas. Sorry for the repeat of names, I just only liked certain ones for first names and was being picky. Anyway, let me know what you think:) Thanks again everybody!**

Patricia's POV

Today was just a bad day, I could tell already. I fidgeted with my clothes in the mirror frustrated and just wanting to cry. Everyone at school knew now, I mean I was seven months pregnant, so how could they not.

"Patricia c'mon," Joy urged. "You need to eat something before school…you still look fine…just like five minutes ago."

"I'm not going to school, everybody just stares at me," I told her.

"What happened to the Patricia I know who doesn't care what people think about her?" Joy asked.

"Crazy hormones," I joked sadly.

She hugged me and linked her elbow in mine. "C'mon let's go."

"Why aren't you embarrassed of me, Joy?" I wondered.

"Because you're my best friend, now stop stressing out!" She tried to cheer me up.

* * *

At school, all of us Anubis girls stood talking in the hallway before class, I sort of felt like a museum exhibit as people walked by and stared and my friends patted and talked to my stomach trying to get the twins to move.

I felt butterflies as Eddie walked towards me smiling; it was the first time I'd seen him today. It's like the twins knew too and started kicking.

"Ahh guys! I can feel them!" Joy squeaked.

"Eddie." The girls pouted in unison and went into the classroom as they realized they weren't the reason the babies stirred.

"What happened to you this morning?" I snapped at Eddie when he neared, even though I was secretly excited to see him.

"Whoa somebody's grumpy today," he retorted. "Sorry, my dad wanted to talk this morning."

"Oh…" I said guiltily. "By the way, you didn't forget did you? Joy even offered to come this time!"

"You mean class tonight?" he referred to my childbirth and parenting class that Dr. Harrison was sending me too. "I told you I would be there."

"You said that the last three times and tonight is supposed to be the most important one! Out of five, you've come to one," I screeched.

"I will." He promised. "We better go sit down or we'll be counted as late."

"Okay." I said looking behind me, as Eddie opened the door. _Why did it feel like I was being watched?_

* * *

Someone grabbed my wrist as I headed towards the bathroom after French.

"Let go! You know my bladder's always bursting by now," I yelled, thinking it was one of my friends.

"You wouldn't have ended up like THAT if you would've dated me Patricia." The familiar boy said.

"Like what?" I growled. I looked at my swollen belly, wanting to cry again today. "And who are you to judge, you little creep?!"

"That's my boyfriend you slut!" an underclassman girl screamed at me as she grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him away.

I bolted straight for the bathroom as I felt the tears start to fall. Joy and Mara soon followed.

"We saw everything Patricia, I'm so sorry." Mara said touching my shoulder.

"Don't listen to him," Joy comforted. "You know that what you and Eddie have is special and that you guys will be able to get trough it all, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do know." I sobbed. "He just didn't have to be so rude…and his girlfriend was even worse." _What is wrong with me?! I don't cry or get offended by people!_

"He's just jealous you never wanted to date him!" Mara reassured, then rolled her eyes asking, "Remember when Mick tried to bribe him with a date so I would win the election?"

"That's who that was?" I speculated, "I could kill that little freak!"

"Patricia stop!" Joy and Mara both yelled, each grabbing one of my arms as I started to storm away, angry and on a mission.

I jerked them off of me and calmed down, then just stood their scowling with my arms crossed.

"Well that was a quick transition!" Joy joked.

"But really!" Mara giggled. "Those hormones must be driving you crazy! I don't think I've ever seen you cry before and I've seen you plenty mad before, but man that was scary!"

I painfully cracked a smile and the three of us headed back to class.

* * *

Joy's POV

It had been a rough day for Patricia already, and I was getting worried that Eddie had forgotten about the class tonight, even I was going, so if he couldn't come, she would be livid.

"I wish we had chocolate ice cream and hot fudge! Then I could put one of Trudy's cranberry muffins from breakfast in it" she told me as she made a sandwich with pickles and pasta for a snack.

"Patricia, that sounds disgusting and that sandwich looks even worse." I gagged.

"No it doesn't! I'm starving!" She said taking a bite.

"Patricia, you can't eat that!" Shari shouted as she took the sandwich and threw it away. "Here have an apple."

"I've been following your stupid healthy baby diet the whole time, I just really want to eat what I want today!" She begged.

"She has had a bad day." I sympathized.

"No," Shari stood her ground. "You'll be eating dinner as soon as we get back, now come on, we're already going to be late for the lesson today."

"But what about Eddie?" Patricia whined.

"We'll just have to go without him," Shari shrugged.

_Oh great, here we go._ I sighed.

* * *

Patricia's POV

All I wanted to do was punch Eddie the entire time I was in my class. All the other moms had their supportive husbands and boyfriends; I had Shari and Joy. I paid close attention during class because the information was everything I was worried about most, like the final weeks of pregnancy and labor and all of that. I was due in a little over a month and a half but I couldn't forget that Dr. Harrison had warned me that multiples tend to come early. I just wanted Eddie to be here.

He sat on the stairs waiting when we returned to Anubis. "Patricia, I'm sorry, I…" he started.

"Save it…Edison," I replied icily and stomped passed him to my room.

A few minutes later Eddie knocked on the door, "Patricia please let me explain."

"Go away!" I screamed, chucking a pillow at the locked door.

Ten minutes later he came saying "It's almost dinner, aren't you hungry?"

"No, leave me alone!" I lied, hurling another pillow.

Each time he came I threw one something that had been on or near my bed.

It was almost 9 o'clock when Joy picked the lock and I hit her with a pair of sweat pants when she opened the door, expecting it to be Eddie. "Geez Patricia, what was that for? And look at this mess, you're going to run out of stuff to throw!"

"I just did." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, now don't be mad…I brought Eddie with me."

"NO!" I protested. But when he walked in with a plate of leftovers from dinner and a hot fudge sundae with cranberry muffin mixed in, I couldn't help but rush over to him. "How did you know this is what I wanted?!"

"I had some help I guess…so does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, seeing me inhale the food.

"Well why didn't you come?" I complained.

"I must've just missed you guys leaving. Amber and Nina kept me at school asking some questions," He clarified.

"So what, now you guys are doing Sibuna things without me?! What's the mystery this time? How could you not tell me?!" I demanded angrily.

"I swear we weren't Yacker, no new Sibuna stuff." He laughed. "I think our life counts as enough of an adventure for the time being."

"Yeah it does! And I guess you're forgiven" I agreed, too hungry to ask more.


	8. Help and Thanks (not a story chapter)

Ok Predicament readers, I'm not sure if you guys read my notes at the beginning of chapter 7, but I really need some help with choosing Peddie baby names (Pretty please with sugar on top :) ), so I've made a whole chapter partially just for this! Here's the list of the top 5 first and middle names I thought up in no particular order:

**Peddie girl**:

Paige Allison

Parker Mackenzie

Payson Gabriella

Paige Caroline

Peyton Nicole

**Peddie boy**:

Elliot Colin

Evan Mason

Elijah Scott

Evan Daniel

Elliot Nicholas

Eli Thomas

Again, I'd really appreciate input, so let me know your favorites, least favorites, etc. and if you hate them then feel free to suggest others. The final choice will be revealed later in this story.

Since I decided to have this chapter, I also really wanted to do specific shout outs to those of you wonderful readers that have reviewed.

**RafaelaSanMartin: **Thanks for being so excited about my story and Peddie! You were the first reader to follow and favorite my story and that meant a lot! I hope you still like it!

**qarrowsm00: **I'm so glad you loved the story at the beginning and I hope you still do, I also appreciate the name suggestions!

**DesiredHOA01: **I love the random interjections that your reviews have become! They make me feel like my writing keeps surprising you, so thanks for always adding those and for the name help! And I know the crazy chapter 7 couple right? They might make a shocking reappearance later? Also glad you like Shari!

**houseofanubisfan2:** Thank you for all the compliments on how great the story is and for the name suggestion! I'll definitely keep trying to update when I can.

**Corrin Rosen: **Thanks for making me feel like reading the story is as enjoyable as writing it is for me!

**randomdizzy:** I love the Peddie twins too:) And the splash of Willow-like excitement was quite appreciated!

**ValerieLovesPeddie: **That was such a huge compliment to me for you to call the story beautiful! I'll keep trying to update soon!

**EllieAnubisVampireGeek: **I'm so honored to be your favorite Peddie fanfic! I can't believe that and I'm glad my writing doesn't sound too childish! Sorry if I shocked you with the marriage, but I hope the story hasn't gone too far off the deep end for you and you still like it, plus saw my explanation of why I did that!

**Mia**: I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to keep updating!

**Guest (bailey)**: It means a lot that even as a guest you decided to review my story and I really appreciate the name input.

Again thanks so much for being terrific readers everyone, and specifically thanks for the support and advice to those of you who reviewed! I'll try to add a new story chapter tomorrow! Happy reading!


	9. Detention Mix-Up

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, even though it's a little random and short, but I'm going to keep working on the next one shortly after! Thanks for continuing to read! Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had trouble finding time to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Eddie's POV

"Morning beautiful," I smirked leaning against the doorframe as Patricia finished getting ready.

She saw me in the reflection from her compact she was using to touch-up her foundation and smiled. When she turned around she grumbled, "Yeah right…I look like I'm carrying a globe around on my stomach."

"Patricia, you will be gorgeous to me, no matter what," I told her honestly. She blushed.

"Thank you," she said grabbing both of my hands before peering up at me with her piercing green eyes.

"Besides, it's a very special globe that has two little munchkins inside getting ready to come meet everyone and…" I began rambling in my special voice I used to talk to the twins. I placed my hands on Patricia's stomach, feeling them wiggle around. _There's really nothing quite like knowing they can already recognize my voice._ I thought, hearing giggles behind me.

"Why don't you talk like that to everyone, Eddie?" Joy mocked.

"I think it's sweet Joy," Patricia defended me and kissed my cheek.

"Blech, come on love birds, let's go to school," Joy insisted.

* * *

Phones were not allowed in Miss Valentine's class, she made that perfectly clear, but today it was necessary.

Before class, I distracted Patricia, while Joy turned the ringer up on her phone. I felt kind of bad trying to get her in trouble but it would be worth it.

I called her in the middle of class, everyone began to stare, as she looked stunned and turned beet red. Miss Valentine came over regretfully telling her "Patricia, I'm sorry, you know the rules, and I'm going to have to ask you to come for detention this afternoon."

"What?!" Patricia snapped over the laughter. "Why can't you just take my phone until the end of class like you have for everyone else?"

"I've made up my mind, I'll see you later." Miss Valentine winked at me as Patricia struggled to bend down and silence her phone. _I can't believe we got Miss Valentine in on the plan too._ I tried not to chuckle, because I knew poor Patricia was fuming now.

* * *

Patricia's POV

_Two hours? I have to sit here for two hours, just because my phone, which I swear I silenced this morning, went off during class? Oh well, at least I'm allowed to eat a snack…besides, what else was I going to do? There's not much fun to be had when you feel as big as a house._

"Patricia, I'm leaving for a little while," Miss Valentine interrupted my drifting thoughts. "If I'm not back by 4:40, you're free to go."

"Are you serious, I just have to sit here by myself?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'll see you soon," Miss Valentine assured.

* * *

4:40 came and went, so I waddled back to Anubis by myself. It was nearly five when I returned and I just wanted to go sit in the common room with my friends, since I had managed to finish all of my homework already. I went to open the door, hearing talking and commotion, but it was locked. I banged on the door yelling "Who locked the door? Let me in!" but everyone just went silent. "Ugh, fine, I'll go to the kitchen."

The door was cracked open, _weird._ I peeked in, only to see Shari walk towards the common room with a plate of food. _Mmm._ I soon realized that the Sibuna gang was huddled in the kitchen whispering, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, until I heard "Sibuna" and saw each of my friends cover their eye with their hand.

"I can't believe you lied to me you Slimeball! How could you keep something Sibuna related from me?!" I stormed in towards Eddie.

"Surprise!" many voices chorused. I looked around to see that, not only my best friends and the adults from Anubis, but lots of my other friends from school and even Miss Valentine were here at the house. The common room was now cheerfully decorated in pastel colors and an assortment of ducks bunnies and teddy bears.

"Nope, I didn't lie to you, Yacker!" Eddie gloated. "That plan worked so well though, I can't believe how upset you got!"

"I was not!" I retorted.

"Ok…" he ignored me. "But really, Amber and Nina, that was a good strategy!"

"That's why you wanted him after school yesterday wasn't it?" I realized.

"Yep!" Nina said smiling.

"And we knew you would flip if you thought Sibuna was doing something without you!" Amber added.

"Well I guess you were right, I really believed it too!" I exclaimed. "But thanks…for this…you guys really shouldn't have."

"We had to!" Amber informed me. "We couldn't have done it without all the help from Joy, Shari, and Trudy though!"

I hugged all of my friends from Anubis and Shari and Trudy, then went to greet the rest of the party guests.

Amber insisted that the boys leave because baby showers were only for girls, _Oh Amber_, and that the first event was present opening. I couldn't believe how generous everyone was, Eddie and I had so many cute outfits and toys for the babies now. Shari and Trudy had both pitched in to get us bassinets, a twin stroller, and two Pack-n-plays. Mara of course gave books and said "For when they're a little older". The other Anubis girls split the cost to get each twin a blanket and matching dog stuffed animal that they said we had to have their initials monogrammed onto once we decide. The best surprise was the rocking chair that all of the guys bought me though.

We took a little break to have baby-themed snacks and little pink and blue frosted cupcakes. After that we played a game where everyone had to guess which baby would come first, when and how big they would be. I hoped some people were wrong because a 9 lb boy is one big baby!

Victor came in yelling "What is all this ruckus?" as soon as we started using the stereo for game where we had to guess the name of the song containing 'baby' in the title. "Everyone out!"

"Oh Victor, we're just having some fun!" Trudy tried.

"Well obviously 'fun' is what caused Miss Williamson to end up like this isn't it. Now I did not authorize this and I want everyone gone and this mess cleaned up," Victor glared before turning away flustered and going to his office.

"I'm so sorry dear," Trudy apologized. "I wish he didn't have to spoil all the fun!"

"It's really ok, I'm getting kind of tired anyhow," I admitted. "This has been so great though!"

Everyone began to clean up and say their goodbyes before clearing out. I caught Ms. Valentine before she left though, "So this is why I had to come to detention this afternoon, huh?"

"Well somebody needed to stall you so they could finish setting everything up after school! They needed my help too, that's why I left," she explained.

"Yeah true, I suppose," I agreed before thanking her again for coming and saying "See you tomorrow!"

The girls all told me I wasn't allowed to help clean up and needed to rest, so I went to get Eddie and eagerly showed him all the presents people had given us. "I think I'm finally feeling somewhat prepared…and excited," I admitted. "And I never could've made it without you."

He replied, "I know, I am too…and I never would've left you alone Yacker."

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and was moved towards him, as if by gravitational force, and we fell into a deep, passionate kiss. It brought me back to prom night.

"I love you," He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Slimeball," I blushed.


	10. Are We Ready?

**Ahh, I swear I haven't forgotten about writing, sorry! I've just been super busy! You guys are the best readers I could ask for and I can't thank you enough for all of your support. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much (But really what's not to love about Peddie 3 )! I hope you like this one too!**

"Good work, Eddie!" my birth and parenting instructor complimented him as he practiced changing diapers. It was our last class before the twins would be arriving.

He had become the class favorite after he finally started showing up. Even though he'd only come three times before this, only twice consecutively, my instructor loved him. The other moms didn't mind him either since he was pretty easy on the eyes. They always commented on how sweet he was to me and how lucky I was to have him. _I know, sometimes it's hard to believe he's mine_; was all I could think. _Even with all that we've been through, I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect to call my husband and the father of my children._

Today is all about practicing what life would be like when the babies came and Eddie and I have been acing every challenge, together. In fact, we're probably the best, and we're doing even better than some of the parents who already have children! Plus, we have Shari and Joy with us too. I am so grateful we can count on them, and so many other people, to help with everything.

I knew it would be hard, especially trying to finish out the school year with newborns, but lately I'd been having this feeling that everything was going to work out. And as nervous as I was, I felt more prepared than ever.

* * *

Being able to see my babies right in front of me during the sonogram never ceased to amaze me, and this morning, it just made it all seem more real.

"Pretty soon you won't have to look at them this way, they'll really be right there for you to see and hold," the technician remarked before the screen went blank. "Everything seems okay, so let me just go get your picture and film from today's ultrasound, all right?"

I nodded, but I just kept thinking_ wow she's right._ Today was my first check up at the 9-month mark, which meant I was 36 weeks pregnant; only 3 weeks left before I was due.

It was only a few minutes after the technician had brought the picture and film when Dr. Harrison came in asking, "So how is my favorite family today?"

"Good, thanks," I chuckled.

"Good, now you finished that class I recommended last night right?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"Yeah, Patricia, even suckered me into going." Eddie joked. "I think it actually really helped though…well at least for me."

"Definitely," I agreed. "It seems a little less overwhelming now I think."

"That was the goal, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the class, I know your instructor told me she was very proud of you two in particular," Dr. Harrison praised. "And Patricia, how have you been feeling?"

"Fine, just huge, kind of uncomfortable," I replied.

"Yeah, I would imagine so at this point, you really look like you're going to have them any time now," Dr. Harrison told me. "I think I'd like to check your dilation, okay sweetie?"

"But I'm not in labor, I still have three more weeks, the twins can't come yet…" I rambled frantically, Eddie tried to calm me by grabbing my hand.

"Oh, I know, and trust me, you would know too," she soothed. "It's actually quite normal for women to be a few centimeters dilated before even going into labor. Now let's see here…"

I waited, half trying to regain my newfound confidence that had just crumbled away, the other half trying not to laugh awkwardly about being…inspected.

"So, you're about four centimeters dilated Patricia," Dr. Harrison tried to tell me.

"Four?!" I interrupted, panicking. "But that's like half…"

"I know, that's actually a little more than even I expected," she admitted. _Wonderful._ I thought to myself sarcastically. "Like I've said before though, multiples don't tend to follow the normal 9-month schedule. Why are you so nervous about them coming a little early?"

"I just…what if?…I don't want…" I muttered, unable to speak coherently, feeling all of my newfound confidence crumble away.

"It's all right," Dr. Harrison said rolling over, closer to Eddie and I on her chair. "I know it's scary, it's scary for adults too, there aren't instructions for kids, there's no exact right way to parent them. But I have faith in you too, that even though you've had an obstacle put in your paths, you'll find a way to overcome it. And I'm sure you already have new stuff all set up for them, huh?"

"Thank you Dr. Harrison," I gratefully replied. "And yeah, I guess we do have a lot ready for them."

"Plus a great team of helpers waiting," Eddie added.

"Right!" Dr. Harrison reassured. "And you saw on the sonogram, nothing seems abnormal. Even if you have them a little early, your babies should be just fine. I do however think that you, Patricia, should take it a little easy for the next few days or weeks, until you go into labor. I won't put you on bed rest, but just be a little extra cautious not to be running around all over the place."

"Okay, I can do that, besides, I haven't exactly been acting like a wild-child lately anyhow," I offered, earnestly.

"Good, and you two need to call me if anything seems out of the ordinary or if it gets to be that time and I'll come meet you at the hospital, all right?" she asked while placing her hand on Eddie's knee and patting my right hand, the one I wasn't using to hold Eddie's.

"Yeah of course," I promised, having Eddie help me get up.

"I'll see you two soon," she good-byed, smiling. Then she yelled to us, rummaging through the pamphlet display, as we turned around to leave, "Oh wait, if you want, you could probably read some of these, just for more information."

"Sure thank you!" Eddie chuckled.

"Bye Dr. Harrison!" I waved to her.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Patricia had certainly taken Dr. Harrison's warning to heart. She didn't seem quite so shaken anymore and was back to being excited for the twins' arrival, but she refused to do anything with anyone. After our appointment on Friday, we returned to class, but right after school, she went right to our new room in the attic to study for her French test on Monday. My mom and, surprisingly, Victor had graciously agreed to give Patricia and the twins and I the attic room so that the four of us would be together and I could help with the babies during the night, once they came.

Everyone wanted to go see a movie in town on Friday night, but Patricia refused, even with Joy's begging. She even told me I should still go without her. At least when I came back she had painted nails, so she had stopped to do something fun. She said my mom had brought her some dinner and offered to do her nails.

Saturday, she alternated between reading the new pamphlets and studying French. Amber tried to set up a baseball tournament for every house at the school, so she could look for a new crush, since Alfie was still dating Willow. She had no luck convincing Patricia. "Patricia all you have to do is sit outside and cheer for your friends!" she shouted as she stormed out. Someone still had to bring her food for every meal because she wouldn't even come downstairs.

Patricia continued the same act on Sunday, but by lunchtime I'd had enough. She had decided to take a nap, so I took that time to set up a little candlelight picnic for the two of us. I first kissed her rounded stomach, then woke her by kissing her forehead. "Hey," I smiled.

"Hi?" she asked, slightly out of sorts. "Oh shoot, how long was I asleep?"

"Not too long," I told her motioning to the picnic, "I just thought you needed a break from studying, other than napping."

"Eddie I can't." she said firmly.

"Patricia, you've done nothing but study all weekend, you'll ace the test. And you turned down everyone's ideas to distract you, but for this one, you don't even have to go anywhere," I reminded her.

"Fine," she caved, smiling and reaching out her hand for me to help her up.

"I'm still the only one who can convince you of anything." I jokingly gloated, as we sat down and I began to eat.

"Shut up!" she chuckled before flinging a piece of spaghetti at me from the Bolognese hoagies I had made, since I wasn't so good at making anything else.

"So that's how it's going to be?" I challenged, throwing a grape at her.

Needless to say, I finally saw Patricia let loose for the first time in a while, but the date definitely ended with both of us needing showers.


	11. Uh-Oh

**Okay, I finally found some time to write! Thank you guys for still reading or just starting to read and reviewing and being so excited! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie's POV

I shot up, startled by the sound of the alarm. I looked over to see that Patricia hadn't moved at all and lay sprawled out on her back, with her head turned away from me.

I tried to shake her gently, but she didn't budge. I jiggled her arm but that did nothing either. I kissed her cheek and said "It's Monday, Sleeping Beauty, we have to get up for school."

"Whatever," she mumbled, finally starting to stir.

I snickered, then reached over to rub her stomach and asked, "So how do you feel this morning?"

"Exhausted," she told me honestly, eyeing her baby belly. "You can feel the way they're hopping around in there, right? They've been doing that since like 2 am."

"I'm sorry, you should've woken me up," I offered.

"Well there's no point in both of us being tired," she yawned, and looked at the time on her phone. "We better get up I guess, can you help me?"

I went to the other side of the bed, grabbing Patricia's hand to help her sit up. "Ow," she murmured as she leaned against me to pull herself up.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call Dr. Harrison?" I panicked.

"No Eddie, I'm fine." She assured me, trying to smile.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I just couldn't tell Eddie that I'd started having weird pain at about 2 this morning, besides it wasn't that bad. It just felt like the twins were kicking me harder than usual, which seemed logical as much as they were moving around today.

I had survived first period next to Eddie without any pain, so he wasn't quite so suspicious anymore. But I grimaced as I sat down next to Joy in Biology, feeling another slight ache, causing her to stop chattering to ask if I was all right and to recommend I go to the nurse. As I helped clean up after lab, another twinge sent the Petri dishes in my hands flying, as I clung to my stomach. Everyone bought my clumsiness lie, except Joy and Eddie who rushed over saying I need to go to the hospital or call Dr. Harrison, but I told them again that everything was fine. I was starting to wonder if something really was wrong though…_No!_, I pushed the thought away. _I've never studied for a test so hard before in my life, I'm getting through French today._

Mara was too focused in Calculus to notice my three spasms next to her and Alfie and Willow camouflaged my cringing in Chemistry with their excitement over mixing chemicals. _Almost done._ _Just get through the test and then everything will be fine. _I kept reciting in my head.

French. I sat right next to Joy but I wouldn't have to worry about Eddie trying to stare me down; I know he was worried but it was stressing me out more and I was already anxious enough as is.

"And time is up!" Miss Valentine called. "Class please turn in your tests and then…Patricia are you all right?"

She saw me biting my lip, hard. "No, I don't think so." I croaked after a few seconds. Then, quickly got up and left the classroom.

"I knew you were lying to me earlier!" Joy shouted at me from behind.

"I know Joy, I just…it doesn't matter…I think I've gone into labor," I retorted.

She paused. "Umm ok, text Eddie to meet us at Anubis House."

"I'll call," I offered. **_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voicemail._** "No answer."

"No!" She screeched.

Mara interrupted. "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not! Patricia's in labor and Eddie's not answering his phone!" Joy snapped.

"Patricia, how far apart are your contractions, well are you even having any?" Mara commanded.

"Well I had 5 during French," I admitted meekly.

"Patricia!…" Mara started.

Joy quickly interrupted. "Mara we're going to find Eddie."

"But I need stuff from the house," I argued.

"Fine, Amber, Nina, Fabian get Patricia back to Anubis!…NOW!" she instructed as she saw them walk out of the French room.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I sat in the computer lab still trying to think of ideas for the article Joy had asked me to write for the paper, but I couldn't stop worrying about Patricia. I'd been here wracking my brain the entire time everyone else from Anubis had French; I'd earned a free period since Patricia's "chocolate" stunt proved I knew how to speak it well.

I looked down at my watch realizing it was nearly two o'clock and I was late for my last class. When I came to the door, I was frozen as a vision appeared in the window. I saw Patricia keeled over in pain, going up the stairs with Nina, Fabian and Amber in Anubis House. _Oh no._ I thought to myself, I flung the door open and sprinted down the hall.

I slammed right into Joy and Mara. "Patricia's in labor!" the three of us exclaimed at the same time.

Joy grabbed my arm and as she pulled me after her and asked, "How did you know?…Nina."

"The house," we both corrected.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Patricia, please sit down, we can get your stuff," Fabian pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snarled as Amber and I tugged on the same shirt we were both trying to fold.

Eddie bounded in. "Patricia are you okay?!" Amber and I, startled, split my shirt in half and I felt wetness hit my feet.

"Uh-oh." I froze feeling my face go pale.

"It's just a shirt, we can get a new one, we should…" Eddie started.

"No…guys," I interrupted looking down, redirecting everyone's eyes to the floor.


	12. It's Time

**Getting dramatic, I know. Just wait! Anyway, I hope you lovely readers liked the chapter and that you'll enjoy the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Joy's POV

"Ahhh!" Amber shrieked. "What do we do?"

"Mara call an ambulance or a taxi or something…Eddie, stop standing there and help her!…Shari!" I ducked out of the room yelling.

Amber whisked past me down the attic stairs and kept going calling for Shari and Trudy. I heard the front door slam and heard her footsteps coming back towards me, then she exasperated "They're not here, they must've gone to the store."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I headed back towards the attic.

"That was not necessary Joy," Amber scolded.

"Oh whatever!" I scoffed as we walked back into the chaos.

"Ok thank you!" Mara said into the phone before giving the update, "The ambulance is coming."

She frantically grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the landing outside the door. "There's been an accident and it's going to take them almost an hour to get here because they have to go the long way!"

I responded by stressfully rubbing my forehead with my hands_. It wouldn't be Anubis house if something wasn't going wrong. _I tried to maintain control of myself and the situation. All I got were confused stares when I walked in saying "Everything is fine."

* * *

Patricia's POV

Eddie sat right next to me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. He kept rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay. I felt another contraction coming and I quickly reached for his hand; I must've squeezed it hard, because he tensed up, but I couldn't let go.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," he lied politely, kissing my forehead, but I saw him stretch his hand out from the corner of my eye. _Just let it go._ I thought to myself.

"I just wish my mum was here," I whispered, scared.

"I know, they said they would meet us at the hospital right? I mean from how they seem according to you they're probably already there!" He joked.

I chuckled half-heartedly, "And Piper, her stupid important audition had to be today, so she won't even know anything and…"

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered but was unable to speak at first, doubled over in pain from another contraction.

"Patricia! Hi!…Patricia?…Are you okay?" Piper's voice chimed, getting concerned.

"Umm, sort of," I finally responded.

"Oh my god! You really are in labor?!" she squealed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't make something like that up Piper!" I snapped. "But wait, I'm really glad you called. I thought you wouldn't know…and…"

"I know, I'm not supposed to have my phone out, but I needed to talk to you too, and then I saw your text…" she spoke softly.

There was a collective silence. Piper started again first, "I wish I could be there you know…"

"Me too…" I admitted. "It's an important day for both of us though."

"Yeah it is…well I better go, I'm up in a few." She paused, sadly.

"Good luck!" I exclaimed.

"You too! Love you sis!" She cheered before hanging up.

_Love you too sis._ I smiled, then turned and kissed Eddie, "I think I'm okay now…ow."

"Yeah my hand might not be by the end of this though!" He teased when I released my death grip, as the pain faded.

"Sorry," I whined. "I think Piper helped but I think I really need Dr. Harrison soon, well and maybe…"

"Dr. Harrison…" Eddie realized, whipping out his phone. "Patricia, we never called her…here!"

The phone rang loudly on speaker, and everyone eagerly listened. "Hello, Dr. Harrison's office, how may I help?" The receptionist answered.

"This is Patricia and Eddie Miller, could I please speak to Dr. Harrison."

"She may be in an appointment, dear, but let me see…"

"No I need to speak to her right now!" I yelled.

"Patricia!" Eddie reprimanded.

"Don't talk to her like that Edison!" Shari scolded as she sauntered through the attic door dramatically, followed by Trudy. "It's going to be okay sweetie, breathe in…breathe…"

"Shhh!" everyone else hushed.

"Phone call!" Amber informed her.

Upon returning my attention to the phone conversation, I heard whispering about _Miller_ and _Let me_, "Hello?" I finally heard Dr. Harrison.

"Dr. Harrison it's Patricia Miller, I'm sorry to bother you…"

"It's no bother for you dear. What do you need?"

I didn't know how to tell her at first. "I…It's time."

"Say no more, I'll be ready for you at the hospital in about 25 minutes okay? I just need to finish up this appointment" Dr. Harrison reassured.

"That's great, thank you." Eddie responded before I could, then the line went dead.

"And now we wait…" Joy remarked.

"And now we wait…" I agreed nervously. "I just hope not too long, my contractions are getting worse and they're so close together…"

"Just try to stay calm," Shari interrupted. "Okay, really, try breathing."

"No, I can't," I told her.

"C'mon…hoo, hoo, hee, hee…" she puffed, signaling for everyone in the room to do it with her. They all did and I just laughed.

"Try it Patricia, it really is supposed to help." Mara pleaded.

"Yeah, it's…cleansing?" Nina tried.

I skeptically arched my one eyebrow at them before saying, "Fine, I'll try," and inhaling. _Ok…it sort of helped._

* * *

Eddie's POV

What had in reality been about 45 minutes felt like an eternity. I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything for Patricia; in the time that I've known her, I've never seen her be affected by pain in the least, so that's saying something if I feel like she might snap my hand in half today.

"Are they ever going to come?! I need help!" Patricia shouted. I think today had made her just the slightest bit angrier too.

"No, I think you mostly want drugs," my mom corrected. "Please you need to try to stay calm sweetheart, they're coming."

Patricia lurched for one of mine and my mom's hands once more. I saw even her own knuckles turn white.

"39 seconds" my mom said to herself, looking worried.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"That's how long that contraction lasted," she whispered to me, before walking over to Mara asking if she could call to check on the ambulance. Patricia looked over at me with widened eyes.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" she cried.

"Well I don't think it's as life threatening as some of the Sibuna tasks." I semi-joked.

"Gah," she gasped grabbing both of my hands, then started mumbling angrily. "I hate you…this is all your fault…"

"Whoa it takes two to tango…" I defended.

My mom patted my shoulder. "Don't argue with her honey, she won't remember she said any of it."

I rolled my eyes at her just in time for our housemates who had still been at school to burst through the doorway.

"Oh Patricia you are still here!" KT exclaimed as she rushed over to hug us both. "Congratulations you guys!"

"Squee!" Willow jumped up and down excitedly.

Patricia just looked around at everyone unsure of what to say or do. "Okay, I think that's sensory overload, sorry, but everybody out," my mom politely commanded.

"But Joy…" Patricia started.

"Oh right, Joy you're fine, and Trudy, we could use your help too, would you mind going to get a damp towel?" my mom added.

"Absolutely, you're starting to sweat a bit aren't you sweetie? I'll make it cold." Trudy spoke to Patricia.

"I think I'm going to go call my dad, he doesn't know yet" I said getting up.

"No don't leave." Patricia begged. My mom winked at me like _see I told you she didn't mean it._

"I'll be right back," I promised, then walked out of the room and closed the door, after Fabian, who had waited on me, stepped out.

I pulled out my phone, but struggled to dial my dad's number. The whole grandkids idea hadn't exactly grown on him, I think it made him more nervous than it made me. "Just call him." Fabian finally urged.

"Eric Sweet speaking," my dad answered after the third ring.

"Dad!" I yelled anxiously.

"Oh Edison!" he responded happily. "Is it true that you and your friends skipped class this…"

"Umm yeah dad, but that's because Patricia…" I tried to tell him.

"But Edison…" he interrupted.

"No, dad, please listen…I'm sure you're busy, but…" I stopped him, but then couldn't find the right words. Fabian motioned for me to keep speaking. "Dad, Patricia's in labor. The twins will be here soon."

"Oh my…well what do I need to do?" he offered.

"You could come wait for the ambulance at Anubis with everyone else if you'd like, and then come to the hospital," I said questioningly.

"I'll come over now." He affirmed, seeming somewhat excited.

"You did great." Fabian reassured me shaking my shoulder. "And you'll do great…you know with everything else today and being a dad."

I grinned and quickly hugged him, with a smack on the shoulder. "Thanks dude, that means a lot. I guess I better get back in there though."

"Yeah really," he grimaced. "No one wants to know the wrath of Patricia."

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Oooowww!" I wailed.

"It's okay," Shari rubbed my back, then got up to pace and was muttering, "Where are they, Mara said they were close fifteen minutes ago…"

"I think I'm going to go outside…" Mr. Sweet informed us, clearly uncomfortable.

"Thank you for being here," I expressed gratefully. He nodded. I felt bad, but I wasn't much in the mood to entertain. _Breathe_. I reminded myself.

When Mr. Sweet left I heard Victor bellow in the upstairs hallway, "What is all this commotion?!"

"Patricia's in labor!" I heard Willow yelp, just as Mr. Sweet closed the door behind him.

My chuckling at my imagination's vision of his reaction was soon interrupted by more pain.

"It's okay Patricia." Joy soothed, sitting behind me.

The attic door swung open again. "I said everyone out!…Oh thank god!" Shari barked then realized it was the paramedics. "Okay, let's go!"

They let me quickly slip off the sweatshirt I had on over my tee-shirt, which had recently replaced my uniform, then lifted me onto the gurney. They gave me a blanket but as another contraction came, I moaned and grabbed the cold metal railing, realizing Eddie, Shari, and Joy were still backed away.

"M'am I don't think were going anywhere," one of the three paramedics told Shari.

"What do you mean?" I screamed in horror.

"I need you to trust me." He said looking into my eyes. I knew what he meant and I nodded. He motioned to Eddie, Shari, and Joy "We need you over here, now what is your name?"

"Patricia." I replied.

"Okay Patricia, when your next contraction comes, I need you to push for me, can you do that."

"I think so," I agreed. It was the most excruciating pain I've ever felt, but it faded away when I heard crying, my baby's crying.

"It's a boy!" Shari cried, as one paramedic wrapped him up and handed him to her.

"Now one more time Patricia!" The paramedic requested from me.

"And there's our girl," Shari exclaimed hearing her tiny wail.

"Oh my god." I said in shock, feeling tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I looked over at Eddie, his eyes welled up too as he looked at the twins, our twins, then turned back to me.

"Congratulations you guys, I can't believe it." Joy blubbered.

"Look how beautiful they are," Shari whimpered bringing the babies over for us to hold. And they were. They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"Now let's get this new family to the hospital to make sure were all okay." The paramedic interrupted and started rolling me out of the attic in Anubis. _Well that was something_. Was all I could think.


	13. Pinch Me

**Don't hate me! I swear I didn't abandon the story, just busy! Anyway YAY! So now the Peddie twins are here! I hope it wasn't too crazy and you guys liked the chapter! I'm sad to say that I think this is the last chapter for this story :'( I'm kind of sad because I've so enjoyed writing it and sharing with you guys, however, I do have an idea...**

**Also, side note, I realized that none of my line breaks were in right, so I'm sorry if that ever confused you guys when you were reading. I guess it's sort of late now, but I fixed it for future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Eddie's POV

_Mine. I can't believe they were mine._ _I have the perfect wife and now the perfect family._ I looked down at my little girl in my arms. "You're going to be a daddy's girl," I told her.

"Hey! What about me?" Patricia pouted. "Never mind, I'll just have my momma's boy."

"No…" I started.

My mom laughed at us. "I think there's enough love to go around here." We chuckled at ourselves and I carefully bent down to kiss Patricia.

"Aww…you know you'll have to pick names soon right?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I think they should be…" Patricia began excitedly.

The paramedic interrupted as the ambulance halted, "Ready? We're here, we're going to need to take you, Patricia, and the twins to run some tests and make sure everybody's okay."

"But I…" Patricia worried.

"It'll just be for a few minutes." The paramedic reassured.

My mom and I stepped out of the back of the ambulance, I holding my little girl, and my mom took my little boy, while the paramedics lifted Patricia down on the gurney.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Dr. Harrison greeted, astonished.

"Yeah, slight change of plans." I joked.

"Oh they're beautiful," she commented, hugging my mom and I. "Congratulations…And Patricia! You did so well sweetheart."

"Amazing in fact." The paramedic corrected, flatteringly, patting Patricia's shoulder. "Let's head inside, okay?"

Mom and I went to find Patricia's parents in the waiting room while Patricia and the twins were being admitted and tested.

"Thank goodness! Is everything alright?" Patricia's mum flocked to me, Patricia had called her on the way to give her an update.

"So far so good, they're running some other tests just to make sure, they said it shouldn't take long though." I informed her and for the first time she embraced me.

"Thank you, for taking care of my little girl." She said sincerely, then turned to my mom. "You've raised a wonderful young man Ms. Miller."

"Well your daughter is pretty exceptional too," my mother returned the compliment.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I suppose congratulations are in order as well."

"Thank you, congrats to you too…grandma" I said, next shaking Patricia's father's hand, "and grandpa."

"Well thank you Edison, I mean Eddie," he replied, I nodded, my upper lip slightly curving into a smile.

"And what about me?!" my mom demanded, jokingly.

"Of course, congratulations mom!" I cheered before hugging her, she raised her eyebrows at me. "oh…congratulations grandma."

"Better…now let's see if we can find those babies and their lovely mother," my mom redirected, heading to the front desk, Patricia's parents and I in tow.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I'd only momentarily been settled and left alone in my new hospital room when Eddie, Shari, and my parents made their way in.

"Oh my sweetheart," my mum fussed, "you look beautiful."

"Mum stop, I'm wearing a hospital gown and I've put my hair up after practically gluing it to my face with sweat," I pretended not to be flattered.

"Please dear, you should've seen what I looked like just after you and Piper were born," she droned on.

"Enough about that, where are my grandbabies?" my dad interjected.

"Hi to you too Dad!" I teased, he tried not to crack a smile. "The doctors told me they would be back soon."

And just then, a nurse came through the doorway, carrying two tiny, clean little bundles, one topped in blue, the other, pink, and two more nurses followed pushing rolling plastic, padded cradles for each baby.

"Everything seems to be just fine and we'll be coming back about every two hours to check up on the three of you, all right? So feel free to ask questions and let us know if anything comes up; I'm Carol, that's Beatrice and Rose." She informed me, finally returning my babies to the safety of my arms, and ending by motioning to the other two nurses. "Now let me give you all a few minutes, while I go get a bit of paperwork and birth certificates, so that these little angels will finally have their names."

Dad snapped a few pictures just before mum lost it.

"Oh my darlings, I'm your Grandma Williamson, but you can call me whatever you want." She cooed to the twins through her tears. She soon had me choked up. _What is happening to me? I really am turning into a softy now I guess._

"Am I allowed to hold my grandson?" My dad asked.

"Of course dad." I said softly, gently handing placing him in my dad's arms. He smiled proudly, looking down at baby's tiny hand as it wrapped around his thumb, dad's eyes welled with tears.

"He looks like you," Eddie commented.

"I think he looks just like his dad," my dad grinned peering up at Eddie and back down at the baby.

"Okay, are we ready?" The nurse reappeared.

I nodded, but handed mum my sweet girl, mum continued to struggle to hold back tears of joy as Eddie and I spoke to the nurse.

* * *

Everyone from Anubis eventually made their way to the hospital to visit. They all fussed over the twins as Eddie and I sat proudly with them in our arms.

"Would you guys like to hold them?" Eddie offered.

"Oh I would be honored!" Willow exclaimed first, curtseying. We all chuckled.

"All right Willow, you can be first…after their grandfather…" I told her, looking at the now blushing Mr. Sweet.

"Really?" he asked, surprised but honored.

I nodded, as Eddie and I handed him both of the twins.

"Hello there." Mr. Sweet spoke softly to them, grinning.

My dad took his picture, then the corny photography ensued, the twins in every photo, of course. Willow and Alfie first, as promised, then both grandpas, both grandmas, Eddie and I, everyone took their turn.

As Amber rocked my baby girl, she opened her eyes. "Oh look Patricia! She really does look just like you! She even has your eyes." Amber squealed.

"And he has Eddie's. Look!" Fabian announced from the other side of the room.

"What all did I miss?" another familiar voice asked.

"Piper?!" I yelled, seeing her stand near the door. "What are you doing here…your audition?…I thought you couldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Enough about that! I just want to see my niece and nephew!" Piper retorted.

"All right, all right." I obliged. "Did it at least go well?"

"Yeah it did, it was the best I've ever played. And now I…aww look at that!" She started then trailed off as Amber and Fabian walked closer to her with the twins.

"Well I guess we're done with that conversation." I mumbled.

"Oh Patricia, Eddie…just look at them." Piper ignored me.

"I know, it's crazy right?" I gushed, unable to be mad after anything was said related to my little munchkins.

* * *

Nina's POV

Most everyone from Anubis had decided to take a cab back since tomorrow was a school day and Piper and Patricia's and Eddie's parents went to the lobby per Eddie & Patricia's request, so now just Joy, Fabian and I were left.

"It's been a long day, huh?" Eddie chatted to the twins in a baby voice as he put them gently in their hospital cradles. Patricia smiled, watching Eddie lovingly.

Eddie returned to Patricia's side, Joy sat next to Patricia, I at her feet and Fabian in the chair by the window.

"You guys know why we wanted you to stay right?" Patricia asked.

I looked to Fabian then to Joy. "Not really." Fabian told her honestly.

"C'mon yes you do." Eddie said. The other three of us stared confusedly. "Ok, we want you to be the twins godparents."

"Really?! Oh of course!" Joy shrieked, jumping up to hug Eddie and Patricia, then going over to kiss the twins heads.

"I would love that, thank you," Fabian added next, grinning, also getting up to hug our friends.

I sat quietly and finally asked, "I mean I would be honored but are you sure? Can kids even have two godmothers?"

"Well we don't really know if it's like a rule or something, but we want our kids to have two godmothers." Eddie responded, coming over and hugging me.

"Besides, now we'll have another reason to see you when we take a trip to America." Patricia declared.

"Yeah I guess so." I said proudly, smiling as I stood up to hug her too. "Thank you, it means a lot."

All five of us grinned and I went over to rub each of the twins little hands.

"We better go, it's getting late." Fabian interrupted looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah, school…I'll walk you guys out." Eddie remembered.

"Umm I'll be right there…Patricia can I hold her one more time?" I pleaded.

"Yeah of course," she chuckled.

I picked her up and sat rocking her in the chair Fabian had been sitting in. _So this is what I could've had. I gave it all away, my Kristen Marlena Elise…stop it Nina. Remember she's not a Martin or a Rutter…she's a Jones, well this one's a Miller, but…and Fabian, he doesn't even know_. Among reasons related to the Chosen One and Osirian, my baby was one of the reasons I didn't return to Anubis last year, _and now, I have nothing from her. _except the pictures her adoptive mom secretly sends me, I guess, her dad doesn't really want me involved.

"Nina what's wrong?" Patricia had been watching me, she must've seen the tears threatening to fall as they gathered in my eyes.

"Patricia I need to tell you something…I've never told anyone and promise me you won't tell." I begged, before telling her the whole story.

"It's okay…tomorrow's a new day, right?" Patricia comforted, pulling me into a hug.

"Patricia dear, I've been meaning to give you…oh Nina, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was still here." Patricia's mom interrupted, carrying the newly monogrammed blankets, we had gotten the twins as a shower gift, but Amber had insisted we stop to have their initials put onto when we left for the hospital.

"I'm fine, I better get going anyhow. Goodnight Patricia and thank you. And congratulations." I squeezed her tightly before heading out.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Is she all right?" Mum asked helping me stand up to kiss the twins goodnight.

"Yeah, just a little emotional about being a godmother I think." I lied just as Eddie returned.

"Well that took a while, huh?" he said.

"Yes, I would say it's been quite the day." Mum agreed then hugged Eddie. "Eddie I think your mum and dad have headed back to the school already, so I should say goodnight and get her dad and Piper back to the house. We'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Night Mum." I whispered, letting her kiss my head, then I turned back to my babies.

_Poor Nina._ I thought and was distracted as Eddie wrapped his arms around me saying "I love you Yacker."

"I love you too Weasel." I cooed, spinning under his arms to kiss him.

Then I looked back at the twins and the initials on their blankets _EMM. Elijah Mason Miller. And PMM. Paige Mackenzie Miller._

My babies, mine and Eddie's babies, we're right here, living and breathing, well sleeping. "Pinch me so I know it's real." I instructed, but Eddie just pulled me into a soft, loving kiss.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys liked the story (and the names I picked)! There's still more to come in the future though. Thank you guys so much again for reading and being so supportive. It means so so much! Once again, I thought I should say specific thanks to my reviewers too, so here it goes: **

**quarrowsm00: **just had to say thanks for the name help. Sorry I didn't pick Elliot, but the Paige Mackenzie idea clearly stuck.

**Other name reviewers:** thanks for the suggestions, I hope I didn't offend you because I didn't pick your suggestion:/

**ValerieLovesPeddie: **thank you so much for your comments, they always mean a lot. I'm so glad you liked the story so much, I've definitely loved writing it!

**DesiredHOA1: **just thanks for reviewing, I love your short little anecdotes and I'm glad you liked the Peddie moments.

**houseofanubisfan2: **I hope you enjoyed the updates as much as I enjoyed writing them and thank you for reviewing so often.

**RafaelaSanMartin:** Thank you again for being here from the beginning and being so supportive! I'm so glad that you liked the Peddie moments and the twins.

**sinfullysarcastic: **I'm so glad that my story was different and I hope that the ending was still real enough.

**EllieAnubisVampireGeek: **I'm really glad you still like the story and the reviews mean a lot, so I like reading them. I so appreciate all of your compliments and encouragement!

**Percabeth1812: **I wish it could be real life too! Eddie and Patricia's kids would be adorable! I'm also glad that you it seemed real and sweet! Thanks for your reviews!

**kacey: **Thank you for your review I so appreciate your encouragement and compliments for my writing. I hope you didn't hate how I ended this story with Nina. I know you suggested something different.

**Gleek4260**:I wanted to add you to the list of thank yous for all the support I'm so glad you enjoyed the story so much! All your reviews meant a lot!


	14. Author's Note-7-31

Hello my amazing readers, I know this is really random, especially, because I said this story was completely finished, and it is (sorry if you still don't want it to be), I was just looking back at it today for some reason and missing it a bit. I also realized how awful I was about answering reviews for this when I first started, so I'm apologizing for that! I don't know why I felt the need to share this, but I think I was just reminiscing in my first fanfic for a little while. I will forever love my original story, but I'm also really having fun with writing its sequel and another different multi-chap. For all of you readers who wanted more Peddie life with the twins, there's a follow-up oneshot called Afterward that I wrote. I hope you will consider checking those out!

Okay, random mini rant over!

XOXO,

Abbie


End file.
